


Right Where I Want

by Castiels



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels/pseuds/Castiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my short story entry for CampNaNoWriMo, expect updates daily/every other day. Excuse me for any OOC or spelling/grammar errors.</p></blockquote>





	Right Where I Want

He knew, he knew the moment he took his hand. They were going to their dark place, the place he knew always existed. Hannibal knew that Will knowed his secret: and he was going to make him his.  
The drive was long, with few stops in between whenever Hannibal noticed his companion needed to go to the bathroom, as it wouldn't do for him to not look presentable in the face of formal company. His lip curled as he stared out into the rainy mess that was Virginia. It was dark, as it was well past eight o'clock.  
He peered over to the motionless lump in the passenger seat. A small smile came from his otherwise neutral mouth, Will was in a way like an angel tainted by sin. His dark curls fell down to his eyelashes now. Will shuffled and groaned as he made himself warmer. Rumpling his suit, it was a dark grey with a slight green accent, well coordinated with the tie.  
Hannibal smiled at his creation, or rather his much anticipated manipulation. He was perfecting a creation, as he did with his cuisines.  
*Some Time Passes*  
It was well past a normal morning before they came across a large mansion, Will’s eyes were full of sleep and slightly glassy. Hannibal commented in a light tone that they were at their destination and Will groggily woke up to the sound of his partner.  
"Go away," He mumbled into the side of his seat. "No, William." Hannibal scolded lightly as Will scowled at the name. "Don't call me that."  
Hannibal smiled before he clicked the lock out of place on the car door, proceeding to walk around the back of the large explorer and doing the same to his companions door. "Come along." He said as he grabbed Will's hand and led him toward the large oak doors.  
"They're mahogany, Will." Hannibal said, almost as if he could read his companions mind. Will scoffed at his elegance, just as he had done many years before in school.  
*Some Time Goes Back*  
It had, much to Hannibal’s dismay, a humid day. Meaning he couldn't wear his thicker three-piece suit to college which he did, much to the confusion of his classmates. Most of them wore thinner clothes, barely reaching school uniform requirements, mostly the girls of course. Wearing shorter skirts than necessary and tighter tops than needed to outline their non-existent breasts.  
Will, on the other hand, had proceeding enjoyed the warmer weather, though it meant he could not spend as much time outside due the college's large amount of the schools players and bullies being outside enjoying the rare warm weather of the region.  
Will plugged his dark black earplugs in and turned his music halfway up so he could listen to outside sounds as he sat down next to a large tree and ate his brown-sacked lunch that Alana had made for him, she was protective and highly useful for times when he woke up late in the morning.  
He sighed and looked to the leaves, how they interconnected and moved together. A small, brown leaf began falling to the ground. It swirled and landed on his lap. He stared at it, making an overly philosophized connection between how he was excluded from most social groups, just like this leaf. Dead and alone in a fast paced world that wasn’t made for him. Made for everyone but him, actually.  
He cranked the volume of his mp3 up fully, allowing for his eardrums to be violated pleasantly. He turned his head back and laid it back against the tree, closing his eyes and allowing the pendulum to take over him. The visions of death and destruction compelled him forward, they brought him to a fake reality where no one was safe, not even it’s creator.  
“That shit is stupid as fuck.” He heard through the loud, sharp cords of Epic Music. “Nice to see you to.” Will turned his head up towards his friend, Brian. “Where’s Jimmy?”  
“Doing ‘things’ apparently, the last I saw him he was heading towards the library, probably being a dork like always.” He said thoughtfully. “Aren’t there some sort of rules against going to the library as much as he does?”  
“I thought there were no rules.” Brian said confused. “It was a metaphor. Meaning he’s in the library too much.”  
“Oh.” For being one of the academically smartest kids of the school, he was quite a dull one. Will laughed and lay his head back again. This was in a way, fun. The quite, bland, domestic bliss of life.  
Ruined, of course, by two great shadows blocking out the warm spring sun. “Hey, Graham.” said one, a Mason Verger. He was rough looking, and towered towards the sky above the lithe figure of Will.  
“What do you want Mason?” Will scowled  
“Nothing, of course, but you and your little girlfriends complete and utter obedience.” Mason smiled wickedly, as if laughing at an inside joke of his. His partner, a young male with a crooked face, was frowning. 

“Mason, what did they ever do to you? I mean, you can leave them alone.” He said, almost shyly, as if he was scared that he might get hit. In which Verger responded with a gruff mumble of “fag”. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hilly terrain of the college’s lawn, sits Hannibal Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my short story entry for CampNaNoWriMo, expect updates daily/every other day. Excuse me for any OOC or spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
